


your name in my light

by ritokki



Series: dust (it shines) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, believer!donghyuck, fairy!mark, i wrote this in less than two days, johnny is a teacher, not proofread oops, renjun jisung and jaemin are mentioned literally once, renmin if you squint, taeyong is marks brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritokki/pseuds/ritokki
Summary: when mark gets trapped in the human realm, he meets donghyuck, a believer.just, don't tell taeyong.





	your name in my light

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing an apple themed crack fic but then i got stuck on the idea of fairy!mark because,, we young era 
> 
> half inspired by [this mark look](https://pm1.narvii.com/6549/a559a0deb761b75348fbd19027933e97f99d1dd6_hq.jpg) and [this hyuck look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/5a/24/b35a247b8c398ee7496de9b51d09ef8f.jpg)
> 
> enjoy!!

Mark doesn't remember how long he has been here, watching as the world moves before him. It could be days, weeks, months - he lost count after a while. He does remember what Taeyong had yelled, right before the portal had closed, trapping him inside:  _ “I’ll find you.” _

Mark hopes he can live up to that promise.

He doesn't know what this place is, but there are so many humans, walking back and forth from stall to stall. It makes him dizzy. His vision blurs, eyes drooping in an unexpected burst of fatigue. He yawns; a quiet, tinkling sound, that any regular person would've ignored. And yet, even through the overwhelming bustle of bodies, one boy turns towards him. Immediately, Mark's head snaps up. 

From the get-go, he could tell this boy wasn't like the others. Maybe it was the striking red hair or the wire glasses that precariously balanced on his button-like nose, but Mark knows he is different. The boy’s eyes narrow, squinting as he focusses on where Mark is perched, between two impossibly red apples, using their leaves as protection from the scorching sun. His wings are far too delicate to be exposed to such violent rays, he had learnt that the hard way.

When the boy inches closer, Mark flinches back. His mind races with  _ what if's _ , but his body stays put. It was as if there was a magnet between the two, drawing them together. Blood pumps in his ears and his heart beats at one-hundred miles per hour. His breath catches in his throat as memories tear through his mind. He remembers him and Taeyong, flying through the vast ocean of field, mocking the dwarfs that trudged along beneath them, cursing. Happy memories, that’s what they were. But, as this boy edges closer, his honeyed skin glowing in the midday sun, another memory crops up.

It’s Taeyong, again, right after his parents had been reported missing - three days and fourteen hours before their dusts were found at the doorstep of a child’s playhouse. That day, Taeyong had warned him. 

_ “Whatever you do, don’t tell them your name.” Taeyong was pacing back and forth, back and forth, almost wearing a path into the ground with his bare feet. _

_ “But why?” the fear that laced his voice startled Taeyong into slowing to a stop. His wings drooped. Whatever he was about to say, Mark knew it wouldn't be good. _

_ “Because they’re dangerous, Mark. You don't know it yet but they took our Mothers from us. Don't let them take you away too.” _

_ Mark had nodded, although tears welled in his eyes when Taeyong patted his head. _

_ “Thank you. Now go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” _

After that day, Mark let himself be enveloped by grief. Taeyong’s warnings ran fugitive from his memory, only to be wrangled back to serve their sentence at this very moment. The boy now stood before him, eyeing his four-inch body with an air of curiosity and innocence that only the purest of children could possess. It then struck Mark that this human child was what they called a “believer”. 

He remembers the lesson vividly - he was sandwiched between Renjun and Jaemin as they bickered over which mushrooms were used in transformation elixirs, and the teacher was one of his favourites (Mr Suh always had such a way with words, it was quite fascinating, really). He animatedly explained how believers are something that very few fairies have ever come across, so very little information was known, other than the fact that they are extremely intelligent and can range from the size of a seed to a full-blown sapling. The main thing he remembers, however, was that these beings are benevolent ones, and can grant anyone with powers unlike anything for a small price. What that price is, no one truly knows. Some say it varies from believer to believer, but others see it in a more sinister light. One can only imagine what that insinuates.

“Hello,” a soft voice breaks Mark from his trance, calling for him through the maze of his mind. “I’m Donghyuck, it’s nice to meet you.” he holds out a single finger, and Mark stares at him. He tilts his head.

“Are you afraid? I promise I won't hurt you. I want to be your friend, actually!” he beamed, and Mark swears the sun dimmed to allow for his smile to exist in its full glory. It’s magical, Mark decides, trustworthy. So, he gently places his hand on the pad of Donghyuck’s finger, feeling the gentle ridges and irresistible warmth that he emitted. 

“Hi, Donghyuck.” he whispers, listening intently to Donghyuck’s melodic giggle. It runs through the air, and Mark feels the vibrations deep in his stomach. Butterflies. 

Slowly, Donghyuck retracted his hand. “I like your hat. It’s cute. Jisung has one too.”

Mark reached up to pat his beret; Taeyong had given it to him the day he got his wings. It just so happened that the one day he decides to wear it, he gets sucked into a different realm. He shakes his head.

“Thank you.”

Donghyuck winks playfully. “So, you know my name, but I don't know yours. That’s hardly fair.” 

Mark knows his pout isn’t genuine, mostly because of how oddly duck-like it looks, but that doesn't stop the insistent fluttering in his chest. 

“I’m,” he hesitates, Taeyong’s words ringing in the back of his mind as they brawl with those of Mr Suh. It takes only one look into Donghyuck’s shining eyes to convince him. “I’m Mark.”

One second. Two seconds. Nothing. Mark audibly sighs, eliciting an odd look from Donghyuck, who naturally complements his name before suggesting something that Mark does quite catch. He nods regardless, feeling the breath leave his lungs as Donghyuck smiles once more.

“Hold on, let me go get my dad.” Donghyuck turns away, scouring the crowd for any sign of his father. After a minute, he huffs. Then, he turns back around, expecting to see Mark sitting there as he was, in the shade created by the impossibly large apple leaves. But, when he lays his eyes on where Mark is supposed to be, he is met with nothing. Nothing, except a pile of glittering dust, and a single, lonely beret.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe ive written three markhyuck fics and all of them have ended with mark dying i h a t e  
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/ritokki)  
> [my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/ritokki)


End file.
